


Quiet down you

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether school or at home, Naruto just can't catch a break, but school would have him in less danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet down you

“What?” Naruto demanded. The man standing above him calmly tucked away the glock in his pants and that did nothing to calm Naruto down because now he was thinking about dangerous guns in dangerous places. Not good for his overall health. Not good at all.

“Like I just said.” The man repeated. His hair silver hair looked dull under the light of Naruto’s crappy apartment’s lights. “Quiet down you. A cute little thing like you might get hurt.”

Cute. Little? Hurt?

“You’re the one that pulled a gun on me!” Naruto spluttered.

“Yeah I thought you were my target.” The man laughed and on closer inspect Naruto realized that the man was not as old as he had previously thought. There were no lines around his eyes and silver hair aside he sounded young. Not Naruto kind of young or Konohamaru sort of young but in his twenties and thirties.

“Target?” Naruto gaped at the man. “Is this some sort of tv show? You pulled a gun on me and tried to kill me!”

“Well you’re not my target.” The man shrugged. “We’re just lucky I figured it out before I pulled the trigger.” His gaze drifted to the open window that Naruto always left open in the summer because otherwise he would be coming back to a sweatbox. “Also lucky I didn’t just take the shot when I had it and came to snoop around.”

Naruto’s gaze went to the window and his heart jacked up in speed by at least twenty. “You were gonna snipe me?” He demanded.

“Well.” The man looked hesitant. “Yes but I realized something was off. You’re not my target. I’m looking for someone else.”

“That doesn’t change the fact you tried to kill me.” Naruto gaped. “You’re a loon!”

“I’m someone with college loans to pay.” The man responded. “This could be you in the future.”

Naruto’s thoughts went to his expensive books. Sleepless nights and crazy hours and looked over the assassin that had nearly killed him. “Really?” He asked gingerly.

“No.” the man snorted. “I just do this because I owe a certain someone my loyalty. Now I get paid to do this.” He crouched down and eyed Naruto. “I’m Kakashi. Since you aren’t the target, who are you?”

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto grumbled. His eyes drifted to the door and he winced. “You’re going to fix that.”

“I’ll leave enough to cover it.” The man promised. He smiled a peaceful happy smile. “When you aren’t terrified, you’re sort of cute. Well Naruto, while I look for the correct target. I’m going to be staying here.” He closed his eyes and they curved into happy half smiles. “Thanks for your hospitality.”

Just. What the hell had Naruto’s life become?

 


End file.
